Street family
by The-heart-of-Sekai
Summary: Having a hard life Bella finally decides to leave her town and start over. Little did she know that she was about to change her life, but for better or worse? Follow Bella to an adventure with heartbreak, pain and possibly hope?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**"Old school" by Hedley**

**Don't believe everything happiness says  
Nothing feels better than hiding these days  
We bury our fears in the drinks, in these tears  
For the days we believed we could fly**

**Call up your brothers and sisters and friends  
We'll go back to the place where the night never ends  
We'll remember the fires, the burning car tires  
Boy how in the hell did we get here?**

**So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school  
We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity  
The apathy's surrounding me  
Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away**

**Over and over and over again  
We sat down for a minute, grew up into men  
Now we're putting out fires and changing car tires  
Man how in the hell did we get here?**

**So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school  
We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity  
The apathy's surrounding me  
Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away this time**

**And we'll never get back what we  
Gave away, when we still have that fire in our eyes**

**Don't believe everything happiness says  
Nothings as real as our old reckless ways  
When we drink by the fires  
The burning car tires  
Bad girls and good liars  
The dreams we'd conspire  
The days we went crazy  
The nights wild and hazy  
Man how in the hell did we get here?**

**So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school  
We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity  
The apathy's surrounding me  
Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away**

**So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school  
We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity  
The apathy's surrounding me  
Don't close your eyes or we'll fade**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hmm so I had this idea to do a story like this for a long time now. I feel really nervous about this story thought because it is mostly based on my life, I just made things a bit more drastic. So I would really want to know what everyone things about this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I love to play around with them and this plot is completely mine but any character from Twilight I don't own. :(**

* * *

"I have to get out of here," my voice was full of panic. I couldn't see anything but the brick walls around me. "I want to get out of here," I sobbed. I have never felt so lost and terrified in my life. Not when my dad was beating me or when my mom died. I am completely alone now.

Finally I tired myself out to a point where I could barely stand anymore. _This is it, _I thought to myself, _I am going to die here aren't I?_ _Or I might get raped before I die. _With that final thought going through my mind I collapsed on the cold ground beneath me. Strangely enough, even when I was thinking of my death I was welcoming it. As long as I die soon I don't mind getting raped. My only request now is to simply die.

Lying on the ground I thought back on my life. It was when I turned twelve that it went spiraling down. My mom and dad were in a pretty bad break up. It included the police a few times and my dad locked my mom out of the house once. What got me laughing on the inside was that when I was around they tried to put up a façade and act like they still loved each other. I know that I might be a kid but I never was very stupid. They thought that I had no idea, yet I was in the same house when the yelling started or when the police came up. However they thought that they could hide the break up was way beyond me.

When I turned thirteen my parents finally got the divorce. I went to live with my mom and my sister, that's older then me by two years, went to live with my dad. Things were okay for a little bit. Sure when my mom went to live outside of the town it was a bit harder but things were settling down. That is until my mom got herself a boyfriend. He was fine at first; looked a bit mean but fine nothing less. Soon enough though, my parents were still fighting trying to get their stuff back from one another that my mom's boyfriend couldn't handle it all; he crashed. He started to blame my mom for every little thing and started to call her names. After a while my mom finally made him move out of the house but things never stopped. He started to call late at night to talk to my mom. I not very sure what it was about but my mom soon never answered the phone, I wasn't allowed to either. When my mom's boyfriend realized he wasn't going to get through he stared to call my cell phone instead. At first he wanted me to pass on massages to my mom but then started to harass me as well. When I had enough of it I changed my phone number so he couldn't contact me anymore. Three weeks after that, I walked into my house to see my mom dead on the floor with a stab mark on her chest. The boyfriend was sent to jail until he dies.

With no where else to go I moved in with my dad and my sister. I don't mind my sister very much. We get along just find but I am the more mature one. To be honest I never really forgave my dad with some of the stuff he did to my mom but I just bit my tongue and put on a fake smile; my sister was the only one who saw through it. Not even my best friend could tell I was depressed until I straight out told her. I know that I kept my personal life a secret but I would think after the six years of knowing me that she would see that something changed and I wasn't my usual self.

Following my mom's death things settled down again. It wasn't for a few weeks that I saw my dad pasted out drunk on the floor. I knew that he still loved my mom and could never understand why she left. You would think that you would know that you were abusing someone, maybe not physically but definitely emotionally. When my dad finally sobered up I tried to talk to him about it; that was the first time that he hit me. After the first time my dad would beat me up regularly. I never went to anyone because I never wanted to cause anything. Who would believe a thirteen-year-old girl anyway?

Three months later of getting beating up I ran away to my best friend's house. I tried to convince my sister to come with me but she refused. I think she just never wanted to leave the house and try to answer her friend's question when they ask why she moved out of her dad's house. Finally I was able to settle down at my friends place. I stayed there for a few years, until I never wanted to be a burden anymore. They said that I was never a burden and that I was completely part of the family but I left anyways. I was only drowning myself in school work all the time. I was proud that I was the top of my class but I wanted to get out of the town; it holds to many memories.

I left my friend's house without saying goodbye and got on the first bus to a big city five hours away from my town. It is know for the street gangs in the downtown area but that never crossed my mind then. I never knew what I was going to do but I wanted to do something. However, I never thought that "Doing something" was getting killed or raped.

I got lost in the new town and took a wrong turn. It was when I heard voices that I got scared and ran. It was already late at night and I assumed the worst. I ran down the back allies of the city. I always kept in shape so I was able to run for a long while, until my lungs were screaming in protest. I looked around me and realized that I was lost, in the back allies, downtown in a city that I don't know. That was when the panic overwhelmed me. I haven't cried since my mom had died but I let the tears spill over blurring my vision. I searched for a way out a bit more until I ended up here, exhausted to no end and laying face down on the floor waiting to get raped, killed or both.

_I am going to die at the age of seventeen,_ screamed through my head as I heard a group of people nearby. They were to far away for me to make out any words but I could tell that it was a group of males.

"And then I just told him 'don't blame it on me. I am just a guy,'" the voices where close enough that I was able to pick up on their conversation now. It is obvious that they are headed in my direction.

"Dude, that doesn't make sense!"

I was wondering if I asked them to drug me up before they raped if they would do it. Would they honor my wishes if I asked them to kill me afterwards too? I mean I would let them have my body but I wish that they just kill me once they finish.

"What do you mean? It makes perfect sense!" I could tell that they were just around the corner now. I tried to pick myself off the ground but I couldn't even move my fingers at all. I don't think that I can speak either. Maybe they would have the courtesy to kill after they violate me.

"To you maybe, but I actually have a brain. You know what that is right? It is the thing that is in your head that—" a guy stopped midsentence and I would think that they finally spotted me. The voice was right behind me now.

"Who is that?" I tried to speak but I didn't have the strength just like I thought. I couldn't even tell the people who spoke apart anymore.

"Well I would guess that it is a girl."

"No shit. I don't think a guy would have boobs, Jasper."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I guess we should take her to Edward." That was the last thing I heard until the blackness surrounded me and swallowed me up whole.


End file.
